Don't mess with a starving lion
by Kurorinxx
Summary: Ga bisa bikin summary, langsung dibaca aja ya ! Yaoi AkaKuro, don't like, don't read!


Lohe, readers! Setelah mengalami mind blocking akut ditambah pusing urusan sekolah, akhirnya Karin mendapat ide menulis fic AkaKuro setelah rewatch anime penuh cogan, KnB!

Well, daripada readers sekalian bosen dengerin curcol Karin, mendingan cekidot aja!

* * *

 **Don't mess with a starving lion**

 **By KawaiiKarinChan**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Like? Review please!**

 **DISCLAIMER : Kalo KnB punya Karin, pasti udah Karin jadiin anime yaoi hardcore. Percaya deh!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Hening.

Suasana tegang memenuhi ruang makan kediaman keluarga Akashi. Suara yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan piring dan sendok yang beradu dan suara minuman yang disedot, tanpa percakapan. Bagaimana tidak, pasangan AkaKuro kesayangan kita ini sama sekali tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kuroko sibuk dengan vanilla shakenya, sedangkan si tuan muda Akashi menatap tajam minuman yang berhasil merebut perhatian si surai baby blue darinya, sambil mengeluarkan aura kecemburuan yang sangat jelas terlihat dari tatapan matanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, berhenti meminum vanilla shake itu dan perhatikan aku." Ucap Akashi Seijuuro sambil menatap pemuda bersurai baby blue yang sudah menyandang status sebagai 'pacar Akashi Seijuro'.

"Memangnya kenapa Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap datar si pacar sambil menyedot vanilla shakenya. Akashi menghela napas panjang.

"Tetsuya, kau seharusnya makan malam denganku, bukan dengan vanilla shake kesayanganmu itu." Kedua ujung alis Akashi naik keatas, wajahnya memasang tampang memelas.

"Ya tapi aku memang sedang makan malam denganmu kan, Akashi-kun."

Ah, betapa ingin menangisnya Akashi sekarang. Sudah punya pacar gak peka, sekarang si pujaan hati malah selingkuh dengan minuman laknat berwarna putih itu.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau kamu lebih sayang sama vanilla shake itu. Aku mau ke belakang."

Si surai merah bermanik heterochromia berdiri dari kursinya. Sekilas ia melirik kearah kekasihnya. ' _Tidak ada harapan, ya.._ ' batin Akashi. Kakinya melangkah kearah taman belakang rumahnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh si surai baby blue.

"Akashi-kun marah? Maaf, aku hanya ingin sedikit mengerjai Akashi-kun. Maafkan aku."

Kuroko melepas pelukannya. Si surai merah sama sekali tidak membalikkan badannya. Kekhawatiran mulai melanda Kuroko. Bagaimana jika pacarnya benar-benar marah padanya?

"Akashi-kun, aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun, jadi jangan marah lagi ya, Akashi-kun.."

Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko memang serius minta maaf dari suara memelas yang dikeluarkannya. Sebuah seringaian licik muncul di bibir si manik heterochromia.

"Kau akan benar-benar melakukan apapun, Tetsuya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung mengiyakan, tanpa menyadari seringaian licik di bibir pacarnya.

"Iya, Akashi-kun. Makanya Akashi-kun jangan marah lagi..."

Suara memelas Kuroko semakin menjadi. Seringaian Akashi melebar. Si surai merah tertawa kecil. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap manik baby blue pacarnya dalam-dalam. Seperti singa kelaparan yang menatap mangsanya. Otomatis bulu kuduk Kuroko merinding.

"Tetsuya, kau tentu pernah mendengar istilah 'jangan berjalan didepan seekor singa kelaparan' kan?"

Kuroko mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini.

"I-iya, tentu pernah, Akashi-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan terbata-bata.

"Dan kau tentu ingat ini rumah siapa kan?"

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin bermunculan di dahi Kuroko. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah percakapan ini.

"I-iya. Tentu saja."

Akashi tertawa kecil sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan ketiga.

"Dan tadi kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja kan?"

Checkmate. Kuroko sudah bisa memprediksi hasil dari percakapan ini. Ah..sekarang giliran Kuroko yang ingin menangis.

"Soal itu..."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Akashi langsung menggendong Kuroko bridal style. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, tubuh Kuroko termasuk ringan.

"Tu-tunggu, Akashi-kun! Turunkan aku!"

Tampaknya Akashi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menurunkan pacarnya. Percuma saja memohon jika Akashi sudah menetapkan keputusannya. Memohon hanya akan membuat gairah si surai merah meninggi.

"Tidak. Ini hukumanmu karena telah membuatku seperti ini."

Akashi menggendong Kuroko kearah kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan protes dari si baby blue. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah, sambil berharap agar besok bisa berjalan dengan normal.

FIN

* * *

Gimana? Garing? Krenyes? Diputer? Dijilat? Dicelupin? #ditabok

Ya ini mungkin bisa dibilang fic pertama Karin di fandom KnB. Jadi mungkin untuk reader yang belum kenal Karin, salam kenal ya!

Thanks for reading, please review ya guys!

Cium peluk bhubai,

KawaiiKarinChan


End file.
